Blue Eyes
by NezzySurfet
Summary: After word got out about Sasuke and his... Preferences, he was shoved to the bottom of the Highschool food chain. A certain blonde however, shares the same dark secret; one that, no matter the cost, he will never let anyone discover. (Reviews would be greatly appreciated)
1. Chapter 1 - You're the Secret I Keep

Chapter One - _You're the Secret I keep_

* * *

"Sasuke!" A voice called from upstairs, muted with morning grogginess. A moment passed while the blonde-haired teen cleared his throat in order to project down the elaborate staircase twining in on itself in the Uchiha residence. "Sasuke have you seen my other shoe?!"

In response, eyes of deep ebony would roll, this same sentence, or something very similar being a common question in the echoing walls. Despite the sarcastic and slightly annoyed action, Sasuke smiled softly, something that had begun to come to him with ease since Naruto had agreed to move in with him. _It's to save money, ya know, _Naruto had convinced his gang while Sasuke watched from across the classroom. _Why waste the money having my own place? Besides, the fags' never around anyways. _The memory, however, quickly erased the smile from Sasuke's lips. He sighed deeply before answering.

"You left it by the door." He called, turning his attention back to the newspaper in his hands.  
"Oh. Right, thanks!" Came the reply, followed immediately by the sound of footsteps thundering down the stairs. Sasuke glanced up again from his mug of unsweetened coffee as the disorganized teen skidded into the kitchen, his appearance the very definition of 'just got out of bed'. Naruto crossed the hospital-sterile kitchen in two steps, snatching an apple from the basket and taking a bite while leaning back against the counter with a huff. Sasuke's eyes silently took in the bed-head hair and incorrectly buttoned-up shirt before sliding back to his paper.  
"Alarm didn't go off again today, hm?" He observed apathetically, taking a sip of the black liquid. Naruto nodded in response, swallowing a chunk of apple.  
"I don't know what's wrong with the damn thing!" He cried between hurried bites, crossing over to the island and stuffing his binders into a bright orange backpack. "Kakashi is going to kill me if I'm late again!" Sasuke rolled his eyes once more, tilting his head back slightly to finish off his own breakfast. Unlikely. Kakashi is too laid back to _actually _care.

Sasuke smoothly rose from his chair, setting his mug in the sink and crossing over to the blonde, who was still trying to gather his things into his bag. He placed his hands firmly on Naruto's biceps, ignoring the small part in the back of his mind that swooned over how defined they were, and turned Naruto to face him. The disheveled teen automatically began to protest with slight confusion, before silencing, his cheeks flushing as Sasuke slowly started to unbutton his thin white shirt.

"Sasuke, what're you-?" He stuttered, the flush in his cheeks growing darker. Sasuke glanced up at him, pausing his hands for a moment before quickly refasening the buttons.  
"You missed one." He drawled softly, letting his hands slide into his own back pockets, raising an eyebrow slightly at their closeness. Naruto paused, his eyes glazing over slightly as they traced over the taller boy's neck down to his collarbone-. He shook his head sharply, stumbling back a step.

"I'm gonna be late." He muttered, scooping his backpack from the counter and hurrying from the room without a backward glance. Sasuke chuckled softly, pleased with his effect on the other, before returning to his spot at the kitchen table. He glanced at the clock while gathering his own things, noting the time Naruto left. Due to a request from him, Sasuke would wait five minutes until he began his own journey to the high school they both attended, so "it wouldn't look... Weird, ya know?" Consequently, whenever Naruto was late, Sasuke ended up receiving even dirtier looks when he entered the classroom than he usually did. Which is precisely what happened upon entering Kakashi's class. Luckily, it wasn't a big deal most of the time, since it seemed Kakashi _never_ arrived before ten minutes _after_ the bell. But, as usual, luck didn't seem to be feeling too sympathetic towards the raven-haired boy

"Glad to see you made it, Mr. Uchiha." Kakashi observed, keeping his eyes on his latest novel. The chattering class immediately fell silent, the students looking up from their hushed conversations to stare at the boy as he swiftly made his way to the spot in the back of the class. Once settled, Sasuke glanced up at the teacher, his face the emotionless mask of indifference he had been forced to adopt since his classmates had learned of his... Preferences.

"... Apologies." He said finally, breaking the apprehensive silence that held the class in an icy grip. Kakashi met his challenging gaze unflinchingly, before turning his attention to the rest of the students.  
"Page three-hundred nintey-four, if you please." He commanded with a smile. "Read to the end of the chapter, and-... Try to keep it quiet."

After Kakashi turned back to his novel the class dispersed into small, hushed groups, half-heartedly reading the monotonous history textbooks. Ignoring the white-haired man's command, Sasuke's eyes subconsciously drifted to where his blonde housemate sat surrounded by his idiotic, yet hard-earned friends. His obsidian eyes melted slightly while watching Naruto crack jokes to his simple-minded companions, a small smile barely gracing his pale lips. _He's worked so hard to fit in... _He thought to himself, recalling how even he had completely brushed off the blonde during their junior high days. None of them had really known why. He'd had average grades, came from a good family, and certainly wasn't unattractive. Still, he'd always been alone...

Sasuke was ripped from his thoughts as one of Naruto's friends glanced over to Sasuke, giving him a look of utter disgust.

"Hey, Uzumaki." He nearly shouted, immediately gaining the attention of everyone in the room (besides Kakashi, who was absolutely absorbed in his book). "The _fag _is staring at you." The word. That word; the one that had ripped Sasuke from his position on the top of the 'most wanted' list and shoved him down beneath the druggies and sluts. The most taboo label to ever exist in Konoha High's hallways.

A dull ring began to drown out the mocking giggles and laughter of his classmates in Sasuke's ears, his eyes immediately flashing back to Naruto while he anticipated the other's response. Naruto flushed slightly, his cerulean blue eyes meeting Sasuke's for a moment before quickly breaking away.  
"Hehe-" He forced a chuckle, avoiding the other's gaze. "What a freak, right?" The teen gulped, forcing out another mocking laugh, his eyes refusing to meet Sasuke's penetrating gaze.  
Sasuke blinked once, his mask slipping for just a moment to reveal years of hurt and anguish, before quickly hardening into emotionlessness. He pushed himself away from his desk and smoothly got to his feet, snatching his bag from the floor and sweeping out of the classroom with a muttered, "don't feel well" somewhat directed to Kakashi.

He stormed down the hall, desperately trying to keep himself from going to pieces. Upon reaching his destination, the bathroom, he yanked open the door and swung inside, throwing his bag onto the floor. Sasuke stood there for a moment, breathing heavily, his eyes staring into empty space. With a cry of anger and devastation, he turned on the balls of his feet, sending his fist slamming into the ceramic tiles of the wall. A gasp of satisfying pain ripped from his throat, and Sasuke leaned against the wall, slowly sinking to the floor, cradling his bleeding hand to his chest. His pale chin tilted upwards, dry eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.  
He sat like this for what seemed like hours before he heard a voice softly call him name.

"Sasuke-..." Naruto breathed softly, looking down at the silent teen with pain and a craving for understanding in his eyes. Sasuke glanced over at the blonde standing in the doorway, his breath catching in his lungs. Quickly recomposing himself, Sasuke got to his feet, turning towards Naruto expectantly. Naruto opened his mouth to apologize, only to close it silently, eliminating the distance between them instead. His arms laced around the other's neck, pulling him down to feverishly crush their lips together.

Without hesitation, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him closer to communicate his forgiveness. _Because I will always forgive you... No matter how much this hurts._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - _I Just Want to Sing a Song With You_

* * *

"I believe I already explained the situation to you, Hidan." Sasuke growled darkly into the phone, keeping his voice low as Naruto was only a few feet away. "I no longer have any part in the business that took place between you and my brother-," He paused as the gravelly voice on the other side of the line cut him off, throwing a glance over his shoulder to the snoring blonde. "No, but if Kakuzu is still concerned about authorities, he can take it up with Itachi as soon as he's let on probation." Slamming the phone back into the receiver, Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

A soft groan came from the couch, followed by a mumbled, "Whaddappened?" Sasuke rolled his eyes while padding softly into the elegant living room and sinking onto the pristinely white couch next to the dozing teen. He stretched across the barely conscious Naruto to retrieve the calculus textbook that had dropped to the floor and flipped it open.

"You're studying, Naruto." He reminded cynically, letting the heavy book drop into the other's lap, causing the blonde to let out a sharp cry and effectively wake him up. "Because if you don't pull this grade up, your marks will drop below even Kiba's." Naruto grumbled something along the lines of 'math is stupid' in response and sat up straighter, crossing his legs and turning his attention to the monotonous book. Sasuke let out a soft exhale, leaning back into the couch, his own attention turning back to the conversation he had been forced into minutes earlier. _Persistent ass..._ He thought to himself, letting his eyes slip closed. _Even if I did know where Itachi got pseudo, things have changed. It's not only me that would be at risk. _His ebony colored eyes slid open a crack, glancing over to a struggling Naruto, who snapped the book closed with a growl.

"This is a waste of time, ya know." The blonde muttered, discarding the book on the coffee table. He turned back to Sasuke, who was watching out of nearly-closed eyes. "Like I'm ever going to actually use it later." Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto sat right next to him and leaned his head on the slightly taller boy's shoulder, letting his hand rest on Sasuke's hard stomach. "Besides, I can think of something much funner to do." His voice dropped to a low purr, his hand creeping lower on Sasuke's torso.

"As curious as I am as to what you have in mind," Sasuke said quickly, stopping Naruto's hand in a firm grip. "You have a test tomorrow, and Asuma is unlikely to curve the scores." He hurriedly pushed himself to his feet, turning back to face the pouting blonde. "Besides," Leaning close to Naruto, he placed a thin finger under his chin, tilting the wide-eyed teen's jaw up to meet his eyes. "You know where I stand on... Intimacy."

Sasuke straightened and made his way into the kitchen to begin cooking dinner for them both (a job that he had taken upon himself to do after watching Naruto eat nothing but instant ramen for three days straight). As he entered the spotless kitchen he heard a muttered 'abstinence is stupid' from behind, causing him to roll his eyes once more.

It wasn't that Sasuke was concerned about the well-being of his soul; actually the thought made him laugh bitterly, for that was long overdue. Sasuke sighed deeply, switching the tap on and running his hands under the water. Maybe it was stupid and old-fashioned... But with Naruto unable to confess to his 'friends' that they were even _dating_ and the fact that neither of them had yet to come out and said the 'L' word...  
"Sasuke?" Turning around, his eyes fell upon Naruto, standing in the doorway to the kitchen, biting on his lip with his hands in his pockets. Sasuke turned back to the sink and switched it off, keeping his back to the concerned-looking blonde. "Sasuke, I'm sorry. I know how ya feel about that and I shouldn't be trying to push you into something you're not, ya know, comfortable with." Naruto's face turned downwards, his eyes sliding to glance at the raven-haired boy who had turned to face him. Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter, his eyes narrowing into black slits.

"No, you shouldn't." Came his stark reply, his lips turning downwards. Naruto's eyes widened slightly at Sasuke's bluntness and parted his lips to speak, only for his words to be cut off as Sasuke let a small half-smile tilt his features. "But I forgive you." Naruto broke out into a wide grin and quickly crossed the room to throw his arms around a shocked Sasuke's waist, giggling in quite a manly manner. Sasuke returned the hug after a second's hesitation and then broke away to gently run his fingers through Naruto's spikey blonde hair, a soft smile on his lips.

"And because you're obviously through with studying, go wash your hands and help-, Uh, actually that's okay." Sasuke stammered, quickly correcting himself. Naruto's face slid into a pout.

"Commonn!" He protested with puppy-dog eyes. "I'm an awesome cook!"  
"Naruto, you burnt _water_." Came Sasuke's simple reply as he crossed his arms over his chest. Naruto grinned sheepishly. "But... I wouldn't mind you staying to keep me company." His eyes immediately lit up while he fist-pumped the air.

"Yusshh!" Naruto grinned, jumping up to sit on the island behind him. "I will be the best company-keeper ever, ya know!"

"Tch-," Sasuke shook his head at the blonde's antics and drew a sharp knife out of a drawer. As he began to cut up a bowl of freshly washed strawberries, the harsh trill of the phone rang throughout the room, cutting off Naruto's rundown of what happened during lunch that day.

"I got it!" Naruto cried, hopping off the counter and crossing to the phone, his voice slightly mischevious. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but continued to expertly slice the red fruit without a second thought.

"Joe's Crematorium, you kill 'em, we grill 'em." Naruto answered, turning around to lean against the wall, facing Sasuke who shook his head while suppressing a grin.

"I was unaware of how quickly losing his partner would drive Sasuke to desperation for a job." A voice answered slyly, dripping a menace that caused even Naruto's smile to fade. "Would he happen to be around?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and held the phone out to Sasuke, who wiped his hands off and quickly took the phone, his eyes shadowed.

"Who is this?" He muttered darkly, turning from Naruto's questioning gaze.

"I don't appreciate you avoiding my attempts to contact you, Uchiha." Sasuke stiffened, his lips curling into a scowl.

"You must have the wrong number." He answered sharply, his senses overly-conscious of Naruto standing only a few feet away. "No one here has any interest in your business."

"You know you cannot run from this forever. Sooner or later they're going to find out who it was that made what I sold. And you of all people know how desperate an addict can get for a single hit." The voice threatened, like honey poured over shards of ice. Sasuke immediately placed the phone back into the receiver, the pallor of his already pale skin draining.

"Sasuke?" Naruto jumped back up onto the counter, snatching a slice of strawberry and placing it on his tongue. "Who was that?"

"DirectTV." Sasuke answered smoothly, shaking his head and turning back to the happy-go-lucky blonde. He slowly walked back to the counter and picked up the knife, continuing to slice the sweet fruit. Naruto nodded and hopped off the counter, crossing to a sleek sound system across the room and plopping himself down in front of it. He pulled out a cd from it's case and placed it in the tray, ignoring Sasuke's lightly questioning gaze. As the upbeat chords of a song that was popular way too long ago echoed throughout the empty house, Sasuke chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"Whaat?" Naruto asked, his tone slightly offended. "Nothin' wrong with a little All-American Reject." He jumped back up onto the counter, crossing his arms while waiting for a reply.

"No, it's just-." _Slightly ironic_, he thought to himself, suppressing a bitter laugh. "Nothing, don't worry about it." Naruto scowled and stuck out his tongue, only to flash the raven a grin.

"Well I like it." He boasted, starting to purposefully sing off-key along with the music, causing Sasuke to cringe. Naruto laughed at his reaction, but switched to match the correct key, his voice... Bearable. Sasuke rolled his eyes yet again, smiling softly to himself as he began to put ingredients away that he had finished using. As he let the refridgerator shut, the song switched, this time to something much slower. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Naruto continued to sing along to the overly-romantic lyrics.

"I can help you to stand~" He clutched at his chest dramatically, throwing out his hand in Sasuke's direction, causing the teen to flush unexpectedly. Naruto laughed softly and slid off the counter to pull Sasuke into a close hug, slightly standing on his toes to press their foreheads together.

"Heh~" Naruto chuckled softly at the color flushing under Sasuke's cheeks. "Embarrassed by romance, Uchiha?" He teased, his sparkling blue eyes meeting Sasuke's deep black ones.

"Not in the slightest... Blue eyes." The slightly taller boy answered, a sly smile spreading across his lips as the blonde blushed deeply. He kept their gazes locked, each one studying the other's eyes. It seemed like an eternity before the song change broke their gaze.

They both stepped back from each other, chuckling nervously. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and exhaled deeply, the smile on his lips refusing to fade.

"Now stop distracting me and go eat." He commanded seriously, stepping out of the blonde's path. Naruto grinned guiltily and sat at the metal table, his face turning to one of horror as he took in the plate before him.

"What... What is this?" He stammered, holding up a green leaf, terror in his eyes. Sasuke glanced over and rolled his eyes.

"That would be spinach, Naruto."

* * *

_Song List:_

Dirty Little Secret - All-American Rejects

Blue Eyes - Cary Brothers

500 Miles - The Proclaimers

Author's Note:

So I try. I try SO HARD to not make either one of them ridiculously and annoyingly feminine. But it's so freakin' difficult. So forgive me, please if Naruto makes you want to die sometimes. ^_^'


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to take it off of you

* * *

A single, thin ray of light, sparkling with swirling particles of dust fell upon a sleeping Naruto, his breathing slow and deep with the peace that a good dream brings, a soft smile tilting his unconscious features. Sasuke tightened his hold around the blonde's waist, his ear pressed against Naruto's firm back, listening intently to the steady, rhythmic beating of his boyfriend's heart. A heart that, Sasuke hoped with everything he was, belonged to him.

Sasuke kept his eyes closed though he had woken from a restless sleep nearly half an hour earlier, savoring the feeling of holding the sleeping Naruto. He sighed deeply, turning his head to press his face into the other's back, inhaling his sweet, musky scent. _I want to be able to hold him like this always..._

The thought slightly startled Sasuke, for he had forbidden any sort of selfish ideals the day that Naruto had locked himself in his room, leaving a pleading Sasuke in the hallway to listen to the soul-wrenching sobs that filled the otherwise empty house.

"_Naruto... Please," Sasuke pleaded, his palms flat against the cold, wooden door. "Just... Talk to me, please." His throat and chest felt tight as he pressed his forehead into the wood, desperately searching for the right words._

"_Stay the hell away from me, fag!" Came the screamed reply, slightly muted by the wall between them, though obviously laced with devastation and self-hatred. "This is all your fault!"  
Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat, wincing at the cruel name coming from someone he cared deeply about. Though he knew that the accusation Naruto threw at him was wrongly placed, Sasuke groaned and let his fist pound once against the door, wanting nothing more than to take this away from the already self-conscious teen.  
"Naruto... I'm so sorry." He begged, straining to make his voice heard over the heart-broken cries coming from Naruto. "Please, open the door." Sasuke sub-consciously tried the handle, fully expecting it to refuse to turn. To his surprise, it opened with ease, swinging wide into the room to reveal a shuddering blonde ball, huddled tightly into the far corner. If Naruto noticed the door opening, he didn't show it, instead gasping for air through deep sobs. Sasuke hesitated before crossing the short distance to Naruto, slowly sinking into a crouch to place a hand lightly on Naruto's shaking shoulder. Naruto flinched away from the raven-haired boy's touch, pulling his knees closer to his chest, a horrible, gasping sound ripping from his chest._

_Sasuke's pain-filled eyes flooded with tears at the hurting blonde's response to his touch, yet instead of standing to leave as his brother had when Sasuke discovered his own orientation, he ignored Naruto's protests and wrapped his arms tightly around his shuddering frame, his voice echoing the vow Itachi had made -and broken- years earlier._

"_I won't tell anyone." _

Sasuke's arms tightened around the still-sleeping Naruto and he pushed away the painful memory. Naruto had come to terms with being gay, to an extent, and Sasuke should simply be thankful he was here with the person he cared so deeply about.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft groan rumbling from Naruto's throat as the blonde turned to face Sasuke, Naruto's mind struggling to accept that it was way too late in the day to still be asleep. A light smile brushed across Sasuke's lips as his deep, black eyes met Naruto's newly opened blue ones.

"Good morning, blue eyes." He mumbled softly, raising a hand to brush his fingertips across the blonde's cheek-bone. Naruto blinked once before letting his mouth spread into a grin, slipping his own arms around Sasuke's waist.

"You let me stay." Came the joyful reply, referring to how Naruto had slipped into Sasuke's bed later that night claiming that his room was "too cold". Sasuke rolled his eyes lightly, softly running his fingers through Naruto's soft, blonde hair.

"Did you really think I'd let you freeze?" Sasuke chuckled softly, pressing his forehead to Naruto's. The blonde chuckled, his grin turning cocky.

"Of course not. How could you refuse sleeping with this?" He raised a hand to gesture to his nearly-bare torso, an eyebrow raising as if to challenge a negative response.

Sasuke rolled his eyes yet again, leaning up to slowly press his lips to the corner of Naruto's mouth. "Oh _please, _Uzumakii." He drawled, biting the edge of his lip. "If I remember correctly, it was you who came begging to _me._" Naruto flushed at the slight innuendo, though in truth, they had yet to do anything more than soft kisses. Sasuke chuckled lowly, ruffling the stammering blonde's hair and pulled away, sliding from the bed to pull on a simple black t-shirt. Naruto shook his head and pulled back the covers to climb out of the bed as well, a long yawn forcing its way from his throat.

Sasuke began to untie the string of his sweatpants to change before freezing as he became conscious of a pair of eyes watching him. He glanced up to see Naruto grinning slightly, an eyebrow raised at the raven-haired teen.

"Well don't stop on my account." Naruto teased, crossing his arms while letting his eyes travel down Sasuke's lean frame. Sasuke flushed deeply, turning to the smirking blonde with a scowl.

"How about you go get changed in your own room?" He suggested firmly, mirroring Naruto's position.

"Oh no, I think I'm quite comfortable right here for now. Please, continue." Naruto replied, biting his lip to suppress a grin, leaning back against the wall. The flush on Sasuke's cheeks darkened and he grabbed a pillow from the bed, throwing it hard at the blonde's head.

"Get out, you pervert." He growled menacingly, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. A laugh burst from Naruto's chest as he held up his hands in defeat.

"Alright, alright." He laughed, quickly crossing to the scowling teen to place a hand on the side of his throat, leaning up to brush his lips against Sasuke's cheek. "You know I'm waiting for you."

Sasuke watched as the chuckling blonde flounced from his room, his smile gaining a hint of sadness at the memory of the promise he made to Naruto.

"I'm waiting for you too."


	4. Chapter 3 Cont

So after I posted chapter 3, my brain decided that it wasn't done yet, and this... Happened.

Anyways... Here ya go.

* * *

As Sasuke lightly padded down the stairs, he glanced down into the kitchen to see Naruto standing in front of the calendar Sasuke had hung on the wall, the blonde's back to him. A sly half smile brushed across his lips as he silently snuck over and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, leaning his head on the teen's shoulder. When the blonde didn't respond, Sasuke straightened, stepping to the side to face him, a thin eyebrow raised.

"Naruto, what's-" He paused as his eyes glimpsed the deep... regret, in Naruto's eyes. His own obsidian eyes filled with protective concern, and he softly gripped his lover's shoulder. "Naruto, what's wrong?" When the response came, however, he wished he hadn't asked.

"It was a year ago..." Naruto answered, his voice a shakey whisper. "It's really been that long... A year ago, today."

"What do you-?" Sasuke stopped, his gaze following Naruto's to the calendar. His heart dropped into his stomach. "Oh. I see." Removing his hand from the other's shoulder, Sasuke crossed his arms, staring blankly at the floor. _Had he really kept track? _

Naruto's gaze quickly flashed to the dumbfounded raven, his eyes filling with horror at the heartbroken expression on his face. "Wait- Sasuke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-,"

"No, I understand." Sasuke interrupted, his voice hard and cool. "I simply didn't realize how incredibly miserable you are, that you had to keep track of how long it's been since you realized you're a _fag_ like me." Ignoring the flash of pain across Naruto's features, he turned away, placing his hands on the counter. Naruto's eyes hardened.

"Don't you _dare _try to make me the bad guy in this." He spat back, his frame shaking slightly. "You don't know what it's like suddenly having your life torn up like that, everything you thought you knew about yourself suddenly ripped from you. You've been like this for _years_!"

"You _dare_ to assume that I haven't hated this about myself, more often than not, since I found out?" Sasuke replied, his voice rising. "I'm tired of you pretending that what happens at school is a bad dream, Naruto. Because, maybe you haven't noticed, but they've treated me like _scum _ever since they found out."

Naruto froze, his eyes wide with shock and hurt. The raven-haired boy across from him sighed, turning back to meet his eyes, devastation flooding his own as he took in Naruto's angry tears.

"... You promised me, Sasuke." He finally replied, breaking his gaze away from Sasuke's flat eyes. "To keep it secret."

"And you have _no _idea how difficult it is for me to uphold that promise." Sasuke's voice softened and he stepped closer to Naruto, slowly reaching up to brush spikey blonde hair from his blue eyes. "But I do it because I lov-... Because you mean a lot to me."

A single, unwelcome tear slid from the corner of Naruto's sorrowful eyes and he immediately threw his arms around Sasuke's waist, burying his face in the comfort of the taller boy's chest. "You mean a lot to me too, Sasuke, you _know _that."

Without hesitation, the raven-haired teen returned the embrace, pressing his face into Naruto's soft hair. "I know." _Not as much as I might-, no, not as much as I _do _wish... But I know. _


End file.
